


Baby Be Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Voyeurism, corpse and sykkuno stomped his ass, corpse is a simp lol, sykkuno is a camboy, we don't raise no bitches here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fuck. Corpse could barely afford his rent and here he was like a horny teen trying to get his rocks off. It was a tough day at work having to deal with dumbasses asking about his voice or having to constantly fix audio equipment, he just wanted some time to himself.Who would've thought he would fall head over heels for a guy who didn't even know his existence, just his username."Thanks for the donation Corpse20!"The name was already taken okay?
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 923





	1. Baby Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> do not share with cc's as this is purely their personas. do not repost to other sites either.
> 
> please leave a kudos and comments if i should continue this !! 
> 
> \- 🍋

It was 8:57 PM. Only three minutes until Sykkuno was live.

Corpse didn't even mean to come across the profile, as it was only two weeks ago he had even found the website to begin with. The ravenette had urges after one day at work, where all of the customers at the audio hardware store he worked at asked him about his voice constantly, imposing he may have a cold or that he needed to get it checked out. Wow, really? He apparently never noticed. It was a deep insecurity of his, as he knew it may never be cured and he had been teased about it in his youth, other kids calling him Shredder or Darth Vader. And those were the nicer names. Corpse just had enough and all he wanted was a way to calm down.

He first tried just watching TV, but the constant action and colors flashing on the screen made his head hurt. He needed something relaxing. Corpse tried hot milk, which turned out to be disgusting as the liquid was piping hot when he took a sip. It wasn't until he was laying down on his bed did another thought come to his head. He went onto his laptop he had bought from a friend, a typed a four letter word that losers like him know too well. Well, maybe not entirely. He never masturbated often to begin with, his energy being drained by the end of the day, but that day he had been so wound up he just needed some type of outlet for his frustrations.

He went through a few sites, featuring an array of busty girls and burly men. Sometimes there were a few outliers, but none of them really kept his interest for long other than maybe a palm to his crotch. It was all the same, and he groaned as he kept clicking through profiles. Just as he was about to give up the current website he was on, _Online Babes,_ had suggested him a certain profile. Out of curiosity Corpse clicked on the picture, and was met with could only be described of pure innocence. 

Sykkuno was his username, and looking through his profile he managed to conclude that he was in fact older than him, and relatively close by where he lived. What drew him in was the rather soft aesthetic he went after, as most of the previews shown were of the petite man whispering to his viewers and gently pleasuring himself. Sykkuno's outfit choice enhanced the softness as well, opting for a creamy white color palette or mixing it up with a few pastel blues or greens. Corpse felt drawn to the tiny whimpers and soft moans, as it didn't feel like some cheap porn film you find in those weird outlet stores, or on an obviously high budget. It felt _intimate_.

To Corpse it was breath of fresh air to see the other male be so gentle and self loving, not abusing his own body and just genuinely enjoy himself. That night he came after merely fifteen minutes with the audio cranked up in his headphones and a hand in his sweats. He imagined himself being the one to illicit those sweet whimpers and adorable gasps, just adoring each and every part of the other. Sykkuno just seemed to be one into praise, as the donations from his community were all relatively positive, encouraging him or thanking him for helping them. Sometimes Corpse would stay on even after he finished himself, as Sykkuno would always thank them for donating in his honey sweet voice as his fluffy blankets engulfed him whole.

9:00 PM. Sykkuno was going to live soon.

Corpse got comfortable in his bed as he got what he needed, nothing much other than water and some lube. Sykkuno's streams were meant less of a way to just get off solely but to ultimately relax and let all of his pent up anxiety and stress melt away. He logged on and after finding the stream he hooked up his offbrand Bluetooth headphones. When he clicked on the stream he was slightly confused when the camera was angled so the bed was fully in frame, positioned to the side of the bed. The door to the modestly decorated room was also in frame. It was a change in the usual set up of the camera being by the foot of the bed as the microphone stood near by, but Corpse didn't complain much when he comprehends what he's seeing.

Sykkuno was lying stomach down on the bed with his chin resting on a pillow, playing on what seemed to be a pastel yellow Switch. As he played on it idly, Corpse's gaze trailed down his unblemished skin. He was wearing one of his iconic creame lacy lingerie sets, the bralette hugging the curves of his torso, and little buckles attached to the panties that were pulled tight to show the swell of his ass. What made his mouth water were the thigh highs that were a tad too small for the male, but the fat of his upper thighs spilled just slightly over. It was tame compared to other get ups, but it was a favorite of Corpse's.

However as he read the comments pooling in he didn't seem to be the only one to notice something was off. Usually he would begin his streams close to the mic and flutter his eyelashes, explaining what he was going to do tonight and thanking them for the support. The chat was wondering what the hell was up, as even the chat bot for donations and the lack of a goal was disabled. Corpse wondered if this was some new set up Sykkuno wanted to try, but hopefully he'll return to his previous way. 

Things didn't stay peaceful for long as the door to the room opened. Forcefully as the door's hinges squeaked from being slammed open. Sykkuno jumped at the sudden noise but was not given enough time to react as he was being manhandled from the guy that was now being lit from Sykkuno's low lit lights. Even in the light he seemed like an intimating figure, consuming the smaller boy's body with his own. He was very well toned, barely any fat on his body, and menacing tattoos littered almost every inch on his body. 

Corpse knew him from somewhere, and as he thought about just in time the chat had been bombarded by another community. They referred to the muscular man as the Punisher, which didn't seem like a name you would give to any average guy on this site. The comments were filled with thirst over the _ruining_ of Sykkuno, wanting to see him cry, to beg for mercy. Holy fuck, these definitely weren't Sykkuno's regular viewers.

The Switch was ripped from the smaller boy's hands, and was thrown somewhere in the room. It didn't sound like it broke, but it did make Sykkuno's eyes widen. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Punisher interrogated the other, as he held his small wrists above his head and a large hand grabbed at his milky thighs. When Sykkuno didn't answer immediately as he gasped for breath, the taller man crowded in his space, gripping his wrists tight enough to bruise.

Corpse didn't know how he felt about it. He found his hand palming at himself, but he felt confused as he wasn't use to seeing Sykkuno in this position. As the donations were finally enabled his eyes widen as he read the goals. 

|Bondage - $150|

|Spanking - $300|

|Choking - $600|

|Overstimulation - $1200|

Corpse's eyes scanned each and every letter, stunned at the goals and the anticipation of what would happen suddenly creeped up on him. _Fuck._ He's still on the fence of whether he was into this rough treatment, but maybe a little variety is what he needed.

Sykkuno's voice finally registered to his ears causing Corpse to glance up to the screen. "'m sorry Sir. You were gone for so long and I was getting b-bored without y- aAh!" The petite man was cut off short as Punisher pinched and twisted at his sensitive nipple. It was a cruel twist, pulling and tugging until it was red and his legs were trembling. It was very unlike the soft touches and light squeezes Sykkuno would give himself. The high pitched and wretched moan made Corpse groan as he reached into his boxers, just setting his hand over his member.

Punisher got into face as he kept a hand on his chest. "And you'll wait like the good bitch you are. Don't you know brats get _punished_?" Half the chat went insane as that seemed to be an inside thing with the other's community. Sykkuno whined and a noise caused both of them to look over right at the camera. Sykkuno's eyes were wet while Punisher's held a dark glint in them. Corpse unconsciously growled, as he thought to himself how he'd never treat Sykkuno like that, giving him only praise and the adoration he deserved. He didn't even know him, but someone else coming into the picture made something Corpse flare up.

The taller man grinned as a graphic on the screen announced that the first goal had been reached, which was relatively easy considering the amount of viewers. He chuckled darkly as Sykkuno whined, rubbing his thighs together as he struggled to breath. "Would you look at that, huh babe." Fuck, Corpse just wanted to punch this guy as he sneered down at the man under him. "Looks like they think you deserve being punished for acting like you don't have someone you serve." Corpse had to recheck if he saw correctly, but he thought he caught the tiniest little eye roll from Sykkuno. As he quickly checked the description of the stream while the meathead got his supplies he found out that this was some type of collaboration. The ravenette than thought that maybe this was to somehow boost their ratings, he guess it made sense. A seemingly pure and blissful figure getting demolished and dominated.

Corpse felt ashamed as he bucked his hips into his fist. Damn his instincts. If only it were him there instead of this guy. He had no idea if these two knew each other on friendly terms or simply doing business, but either way it made his skin crawl.

Not long after Punisher untangled the rope, a thought seemed to appear over his expression. Again manhandling the smaller boy onto his knees on the bed he held him by his hair, pulling harshly until his back was arched and his arms scrambled to find purchase. "What do you think chat? Should I tie just his hands or treat him like the little slut he is? Something more than you softies are into." That small comment made Sykkuno's supporters upset, as the chat filled with blurbs of how Sykkuno was much too sweet for this, and accused Punisher of somehow bribing the man.

Sykkuno meanwhile gasped as he finally found the sheets to hold onto, seemingly thankful for finding it. "S-sir I need-" A fierce swat to his ass. How dare he talk when not spoken to. Sykkuno moaned wantonly as he sunk into the sheets as his hair was let go, Punisher grabbing at his thighs and spreading them. "What did I tell you before?" His voice was now calm, but the other cried as another harsh slap made contact with his cheeks. "Don't talk, mm. Don't talk w-without your permi- aAH! your permission! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, p-please..." 

_**"That's right, baby boy."** _

Corpse came into his hand after he thrusted dry into his fist, orgasming as his eyes were glued on Sykkuno's expression. It's only been twenty minutes, yet he would not be prepared for what was to come.

Rope was skillfully threaded through limbs as lips brushed over Sykkuno's trembling skin, and soon black velvet rope tied the man's hands behind his head and his ankles tied to his thighs. He hummed as now the brute seemed to become slightly more gentle, as Corpse could barely pick up the small whisper. He seemed to be checking in on the smaller one, and the small nod confirmed it. They shared a kiss, Punisher nibbling on the plump lips of the other until they were raw, but not yet intruding his mouth with his tounge.

Corpse signed as he couldn't take much more. It suddenly became all too much as he gave his donation of twenty dollars that simply read 'hope to see u this weekend' and closed out of the tab. He then laid there in darkness as he pushed the pillow into his face. "Fuck that guy." The little break of his character at the end did reassure him Sykkuno would be okay, but it made him feel... feel pent up again. What the hell was he going to do now?


	2. See You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse caught sight of who it was he had helped escape from the man in handcuffs now, and his eyes slightly widened. Shortly cut brown locks framed equally endearing hazelnut eyes, big doe eyes that he recognized. Plump lips that were still healing from being abused, and an expression of worry and fright punched a feeling out of him.
> 
> Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since you all asked so nicely ! here it is , and i have to note there is ATTEMPTED assault but none actually physically happens. thank you so so much for the support, and if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to comment down below !

Corpse begrudgingly woke up one morning for work, having the weekend shift since one of his co workers called in sick, but he needed money for his dreams, well first came bills, then dreams. What was his dream?

He wants to be a musician.

It's pathetic in most people's eyes, especially with those who have heard him sing. It never was good enough for them, his voice harsher than gravel and his throat hurting him immensely afterwards. It didn't matter anymore, half those people probably forgot about him anyway.

As he got ready for work his mind traveled back to a few days ago, when he felt burdened by the fact he couldn't help but slightly enjoy the rough treatment Sykkuno got, but he didn't feel right with being done by someone else. After he had gotten his head clear the day after he did feel guilty for being critical of the guy just doing his job. 

Some clips actually went viral from that stream: some were of course of the actual scene like Sykkuno being tied up and having to beg to Punisher, being spanked with a riding crop after coming without permission, but the most popular one on the site was perhaps the most important, to Corpse at least.

Sykkuno's thighs were hooked over the older man's shoulders as he was relentlessly pounded into, having been edged multiple times by now. Wet, glistening tears had begun to fall from his eyes, but all of sudden he started shouting "RED! RED!" Almost immediately did Punisher stop, gently setting him on the mattress. "What's the matter sweetheart?" He was surprisingly careful as he skillfully untied the bonds behind Sykkuno's head as the smaller man sniffed as he went to wipe his eyes.

"I-it's too much. I'm s-sorry I can't do it rough anymore I'm so-" The brunette was quickly hushed as the once dominating and intimidating brute simmered into an attentive and caring gentleman within seconds time. He caressed his face gently and whispered a few things to him, kissing his cheek and eyelids. 

"That's fine. We'll go slow and get you to finish okay?" When given confirmation the thrusts became more shallow and tame, settling in to a nice and steady pattern as the two exchanged pecks and small bites, but nothing like the stolen kisses and breaking skin that had gone on. Soon enough Sykkuno's head tilted back as he muffled a sweet moan, orgasming as his thighs trembled and given words of praise. After given permission Punisher finished inside, both of them exhausted but blissful.

Corpse watched the clips he felt a pit in his stomach and anxiety creeped in. He's glad Sykkuno did that with an obviously experienced Dom, but let's say in make believe world he did manage to somehow get laid by Sykkuno, would he even be able to live up to those standards? Sure he's had a few heavy makeout sessions and taken or given a few BJ's in his past, but between his busy work schedule and lack of extra funds, he never really had sex. He's not inexperienced but not extremely either. He had to stop thinking about all the possibilities and get going to the job he's about to be late for.

_Wait what?_

_____

Somehow he managed not be late and clocked in, slipping on his slightly worn down yellow vest that had the store's name embroidered in poppy red, _Auto Jack's Audio Store,_ or _AJAS,_ for some of them. Corpse did like working here getting to be the first to look at all of the equipment like stereos or laundpads, even the more technical stuff he was enthralled with. 

He mainly had a problem with the people he worked with. And the people he had to act all nice and giddy too when they clearly don't deserve it. Sometimes he'll be lucky if someone knows exactly what they're looking for and he can just show them, other times he has to play a guessing game with them and cringe when they choose the wrong thing despite his warnings. Maybe that's why he likes working in the back with inventory.

Not today, since today was a slow day Corpse was told he be restocking shelves, meaning he had to deal with annoying and bitchy customers. He sighed as he got the cart of noise cancelling headphones and pushed towards the headware department.

"Leave me _alone_ dude."

"Oh come on what's the big problem, babe?"

"Don't call me that." Corpse could hear someone's conversation over in the aisle, where he could hear someone being clearly disgusted and the other in his shrill voice was being pushy. Oh boy, probably another breakup. Corpse continued stocking the shelves, but listened in on the conversation.

"That's not how you treat a gentleman like me. All I said was cute girls like you shouldn't be left all alone." Corpse scoffed, yeah like you're helping them. Probably some weirdo who likes to think he a god by being nice to women. Common sense isn't really common.

"For the last time I'm not a girl. Thanks for your concern, bye." The voice was getting rather abrasive, but the piercing voice continued unfortunately. 

"I know because I'm not some super macho guy you think you aren't interested me, but if you sluts actually gave me a chance you'll see I have a personality unlike all of those bozos." Corpse cringed inwardly, but he started to get up to intervene, realizing this could escalate quickly. He never thought of himself as some ordinary superhero or whatever, but he did believe anyone should help anyone. Including himself.

"Um, okay? Your point is. Look just because you're acting like a horndog doesn't mean I need to give you attention. You might have a _great_ personality." Placing something back of the shelf Corpse heard the voice huff in frustration. "But following me around the store and taking _pictures_ of me? That's creepy. I'm done talking with you just go." As Corpse rounded the corner of the long aisle his ears registered a terrified scream.

As soon as Corpse looked up he saw someone being grabbed at and crowded into the aisle. Of course, the creepy ass guy seemed to be in his late thirties and very overweight, so it didn't take much from both the person in his arms kicking and scratching and Corpse pushing him back to send him flying back. The guy sputtered as he flailed his arms trying to get back up, but the ravenette shoved his knee into the guy's chest to keep him from moving. Never had Corpse been in a situation like this, but rage filled veins as he pressed just a little more pressure, just thinking how someone could do that.

___

Soon the commotion was over with as security came over and hauled the guy away, police on their way to the store. Corpse helped keeping the unhygienic loser at bay, as he kept trying to get up and spat curses at the person he stalked.

Corpse caught sight of who it was he had helped escape from the man in handcuffs now, and his eyes slightly widened. Shortly cut brown locks framed equally endearing hazelnut eyes, big doe eyes that he recognized. Plump lips that were still healing from being abused, and an expression of worry and fright punched a feeling out of him.

_Holy shit._

"Thank you so much sir. That guy had been following all over the store, but I didn't want to cause a scene. If you hadn't I probably would've been..." Sykkuno trailed off in thought as his hands were intertwined in front of a pale green hoodie much too big for him, and some leggings underneath it. Corpse didn't know he was staring for long until the shorter coughed slightly.  
  


Damn. He debated on whether he should talk or not, pretend he was mute or something. But as Sykkuno looked up to for some type of answer he mustered up all the courage he had. "Don't thank me. Even if I didn't come over immediately you could've beat that guy's ass." And after a beat, as Sykkuno was slightly surprised about something he chuckled.

"Hah. Thanks. I surprisingly have to deal with that often, people think I'm a girl alot. Good thing I fight like one huh?" That caused Corpse to laugh, liking this side of Sykkuno he hasn't seen be- oh wait. Sykkuno has no idea who he is. He had no idea the man who saved him gawked at his videos online or had fantasied about him multiple times before. Before he could delve much further is the moral and ethics he felt someone take his hand.

Sykkuno, the _Sykkuno_ that he had got off from shook his hand with a slight smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle, and he leaned forwards to give Corpse a small kiss on the cheek.

With a grin as of seeing Corpse flabbergasted expression he lets go of the hand and starts his route to the exit of the store, picking up the box he had dropped. "Thank you again mister. Hope to you again soon." With a little wink he turned around the corner and was gone leaving Corpse alone. Corpse despite his pale complexion that rivaled Casper, a faint glow of red bloomed on his cheeks, until slowly his whole face felt fire hot.

This _had_ to be a dream, a cruel fairy tale he made up for himself.

___

When he got home that night and 9:00 PM rolled around Corpse fidgeted in his bed, feeling both giddy and awkward as his mind not only did he help Sykkuno from some creep but he also managed to get a kiss on the cheek. How could his day get any better? He would find out soon enough.

The stream loaded up and thankfully it has returned to regular format of being angled from the end of the bed. Sykkuno was sitting cross legged on the king sized bed wearing a crop top and booty shorts, a simple yet _effective_ outfit Corpse thought amused. His heart fluttered as Sykkuno shyly waved to his audience with a Keroppi plushee cuddled in his arms. Tonight was definitely going to be a softer stream than last time. That Corpse thanked his lucky stars.

As more people rolled in he smiled slightly and brought the microphone closer to him. "Hi everyone, nice to see all of you here. If anyone is new you're welcomed here to join us, we don't bite." It was how he always began his streams, and it's become endearing to the raven.

"So I guess I have a few things to address huh? So I know a few days ago some of you were concerned, but I'm completely fine. Punisher, or as some of you may know as Tanner, is a professional and we've known each other for awhile before we even planned the stream. I'm sorry for anyone who got turned off or got overwhelmed by it, but that's okay. You're not weird for not liking, or if you did." Sykkuno was so gentle in his words, it could made anybody swoon. Corpse also noted the chat flooding in with donations and sweet words of understanding.   
  


Corpse himself didn't blame Sykkuno at all, he's an adult and shouldn't have to accommodate every single person when he may want a change of pace. _His mind wandered off in the possibility of the man withering beneath him as his deep voice echoed inside his lips, and wrists held far apart so he couldn't hide himself. Begging him silently to take him as he tries to grind up into him._ A hand pushed down his sweats, as he teased his cock through his boxers, twitching at the friction.

As Sykkuno finished explaining the collaboration and thanking his viewers for their sweet comments and future suggestions, he bit his lip a little as he hugged the frog plushie closer to him, flush with his chest. "You guys also may have heard if you live near that I was being harassed at a store. I'm fine the guy didn't get away with anything, because..." Sykkuno paused as his nimble fingers stroked the polysynthetic fabric of the doll, seeming to be lost in thought. "Well this man stopped the guy from hurting me and- _wow._ " Hold on. Wait a minute.

Corpse's eyes widened as he finally realized Sykkuno was talking about him. _Him._ Not only that but seeming to be flustered about him. Corpse didn't get his hopes up get yet, maybe the brunette would go into how he was a freak too, how he intimidated the other man. He braced himself from ridicule, his hand paused for a second, waiting for an answer for he began to get hard.

The man laughed as the chat pushed him to give more details, but he laid down with his resting on the doll, and giggled embarrassed as he looked up to the camera. "Hmm, should I tell you guys about him? Promise not to get jealous?" He winked slightly, but his attention went to the chat as it skirts along the replies. With a little hum he brings the mic closer once more. 

"Well, he was a bit taller than me, but he was _really_ handsome." Sykkuno whined slightly and shortly after Corpse groaned as he reached after the lube by his bedside, knowing this time he was definitely chasing for release before it even began. Sykkuno's hips bucked into the mattress, biting the plushie in-between his teeth, an action that unintentionally lewd. "I'm getting worked up by someone I just met, but I can't help it." His hips thrusted a few more times, his pathetic little moans causing Corpse to drift off into his own little world, imaging once again it was him teasing Sykkuno so much. His hand stroked slightly faster, his own pelvis chasing after something great.

He barely managed to capture Sykkuno's strained voice as his hair was disheveled and all over the place. He looked right at the camera with half lidded eyes he leaned into the microphone, hips still grinding for any sort of friction without touching himself. Soft words that held so much impact as he surpressed a moan after a certain angle gave him better pleasure, but his hand also searched for something his the sheets.

His eyeslashed fluttered as he revealed a black dildo with a sizable girth and length, and he held it to his lips in a tease. He licked tip idly, his tongue circling the head and slipping into the synthetic slit, of which Corpse moaned at as it took him by surprise, but not as much as what he said next breathlessly.

_"Do you think he's watching?"_


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the support, I mean over 5000 Hits?! WOW. I can't believe it! But really, I again thank you so much. 

I'm actually sort of stuck at the moment of how I should continue with the third chapter. If you have any suggestions such as finish where it left off, skip to the morning after, fucking aliens come to Earth independence day style, ANYTHING, leave it down on this chapter!

You all have safe travels and wish you all the best of luck this new year!

(btw corpse won't be streaming for awhile because of health reasons so give him all of your support and kindness you have given me!)


	4. Hey There Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN. btw seriously please go support corpse, he's going through a hard time and he'll be either taking a break or quitting from streaming all together, but that's okay. It's his decision, and his health comes before entertainment. Everyone stay healthy out there! 
> 
> (btw be prepared for some character development, and sorry it's so short it used to be much longer but I forgot to save, and I ran out of motivation lol so I'm deeply sorry for that!)

_What the fuck did he just say?  
_

Corpse froze in place as he mulled over the words in his head. He panicked at first, thinking somehow Sykkuno found out about his dirty little secret, but that wasn't possible. The older man didn't even know his name, much less talk to him for more than ten minutes. He snapped back to reality when he heard precious giggling from his headphones. It was a common sound, Sykkuno loved to make light conversation or crack a joke or two, sometimes people would donate just for him to laugh. Light and airy, but with heart. It was a lovely sound.

"I'm just kidding guys." Oh. _Oh._

Corpse was right. All of his life he had been the at the bunt of a joke, a joke that was never really funny but never failed to make others laugh. Now the guy he thought liked him in some way was just using him as amusement for the audience. It was a major turn off for Corpse, and as his heart began to feel heavy and about to close the tab, and probably sob like a bitch, Sykkuno started speaking again.

"He doesn't seem like that type of person, I don't know why but I feel like he's more _domestic_." Thank God. Well, Corpse guesses. If Sykkuno thinks he's a hopeless romantic from that brief encounter he ponders if Sykkuno was either very optimistic or sweetly deemening him. It's much better either way that what he first thought.

A donation came through, and the voice feature asks Sykkuno for more details on this "mysterious" man. The brunette thought for a minute, but he gave a somewhat sheepish grin and his eyes filtered around. "Ha. Uh-ummm well... you see, wow, uh. Ugh, I don't know much _about_ him. We sort of only talked for a few minutes, and honestly I kind of blanked out." Sykkuno repositions himself on the bed, sitting on his calves as his hands played with the hem of his soft crop top. He placed the toy teasingly in front of him, and he seemed to be restraining himself from touching it.

Corpse hasn't returned to his member yet, as he was hanging onto every word that Sykkuno spoke in his honey-like voice. Not many people know this, but Corpse never had much affection in his childhood. Being in the foster system you close yourself off to the world, since you feel like the world doesn't want you. Maybe that's the real reason why Corpse felt drawn to Sykkuno, someone who was more gentle and self aware of their actions. Very different from growing up around impulsive and greedy people.

"But I'll tell you what he looks like if that's better. Hmm, does that sound alright to you everyone?" Sykkuno types something onto the laptop, and a voting window popped up on Corpse's screen. He hated random surveys, but he might make an exception tonight.

Sykkuno only had to wait for less than five minutes, as the audience decided they in fact wanted to hear more. His eyes crinkled as he softly giggled, the chat spamming him to say something about Corpse, or as far as they know, the man. "He was a bit taller than me, but he's seems a bit lean." Sykkuno responded, his fingers toying with the edge of the skimpy shirt. "He had black hair, I like it when guys let it grow out a bit. It's cute." The brunette's hand shyly goes under the fabric, but it simply rests there for the moment.

"His voice- _wow,_ his voice..." A small whine escaped his pretty lips, fingers pinching at his nipple and rubbing gently. Corpse huffed as he smushed his face in the mattress, not even realizing the indirect praise was doing a number on him, as at this point he could come without being touched. Corpse felt selfish. He wanted to be praised, to be pampered, to be _worshipped._ Not by strangers who never cared about him before, but by someone that loved him earnestly and genuinely. Wow, he thought, I'm really that lonely.

His thoughts were interrupted as the voice read out another donation, this one being a hundred dollars. What's crazy even with Corpse only having watched Sykkuno for a few weeks now he's seen much higher donations, one time it went into thousands. The donation requested for Sykkuno to beg for them to use the toy, which didn't happen all that often.

The brunette paused in describing the man he had met at the music shop, but a playful smirk adorned his features. "Beg for you guys? But don't you all think he'll get jealous?" Sykkuno giggled, but nonetheless he continued on with the stream, and Corpse wasn't mentioned again. 

The stream from them on was just like all of his other streams, gently teasing himself until donations came piling in, the cute outfit being commented until he took part of it off, and of course the main event. Corpse groaned at the sight of Sykkuno, who had already prepped himself beforehand, propping his ass in the air and arching his back beautifully, the expanse of his sun kissed skin on display. Corpse loved every single thing about the other, all he had hoped was in his wildest fantasy that Sykkuno would love him the same.

As he came, his fist closed impossibly tight in an attempt for much needed friction, his head swarmed with possiblities and scenarios. Such as if they were together would Sykkuno still do the streams for the whole world to see, would he still collaborate with Tanner, would he ask him to join, would it not work out at all? He was getting ahead of himself, he remembered. Corpse didn't even tell Sykkuno his name, and who knows if he'll even come back to store because of that creepy guy.

Corpse after getting cleaned up seeing Sykkuno was still recovering from his orgasm, now clutching the Keroppi plushee like a lifeline, Corpse fell back on his uncomfortable pillows. Damn, it felt amazing for those two hours he spent watching Sykkuno, but it always hurt knowing he'd have to face reality once more. The harsh reality who didn't give a shit about him, who didn't care if he dying on the side of the road. A shaky breath passed his lips, but his earphones picked up on Sykkuno softly speaking.

"I might go see him again, thank him again for saving me. He really seems like a nice man, and even if he isn't gay it's possible I can befriend him. Ahh, well, thank you all so much for the donations. Really, it's been a tough day, but it's nice to _destress_ once in awhile. Oh, and if the man is watching this; I'm free sometime soon." He winked playfully, then laughed it off as a joke, going off to read off the top donaters and thanking them for their charity.

_Fuck, this is either perfect or I forgot to take my medicine._


	5. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on the story

It has come to my attention Corpse is uncomfortable with being sexualized (it's not clear if he meant being bombarded with it on social media or any other explicit works) and Sykkuno has expressed being uncomfortable when it comes to relationships because of trust issues he's had in the past. So I will no longer be writing this particular story. I no longer feel comfortable doing so. However, I am fine if anyone wishes to copy the story and continue on the story, I give you full permission to do so. I will look in the comments and after they have done so I will either delete or orphan this work.   
  


But thank you for being so supportive of me in my first fan work, and I have no doubt you'll be understanding!  
  


Keep safe everyone, and love yourselves fully.


	6. New Story? + Update on my stance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clarification and to see what you guys want to see!

Hey everyone, so with all of the comments I do want to clarify my stance on situation (Thank you, S). Me ending the story has NOTHING to do with the community here on ao3, you are all lovely people who had been so kind to me. I had been told by someone that they said explicitly they were uncomfortable with being shipped, but after doing more research on my own that was not the case. It was a video by Jack on his perspective of the it, but Corpse has stated he is uncomfortable being sexualized, however he has said it mainly about the lewd comments and requests he would get on stream but I don't feel comfortable knowing that and continuing to write the story. Sykkuno as well on a stream with Toast and a few others has talked about his past relationships and how he doesn't really know if people are making fun of him or not because of a date that relentlessly was mean to him, and he has severe trust issues regarding relationships because of that. However, I am not bashing to community at all. You all have your stance on the situation and I completely respect it. I just no longer have a desire to be involved, but that does not mean I don't appreciate all of the support I had received from all of you!

But thank you all for your sweet comments, and I hope you stay safe!


End file.
